AVP: The Ooman Yautja
by kainthegreat
Summary: Death looms in the galaxy where ever the Yautja go, even more so when the strange "Albino" one is among the hunters. Rated M just in case. Also this Fic follows along the storylines of the old AVP books, not the movies.


**Chapter 1**

Night had settled on the jungle-like planet. A large spacecraft in the shape similar to that of a fish landed in a clearing and lowered a long ramp. For a while nobody appeared then like a ghost a tall masked being stepped onto the ramp. The yautja leader scanned the area before barking out a command that ordered the younger clan members to step out. The young males were eager to begin their hunt for the _kainde amedha, _the hard meat, to become one of the Blooded; of course many of them would fail because of their eagerness, some call this arrogance. The leader, Tarthwei, tough blood, looked at a young male that barley donned his mask on, Skemte was especially arrogant and had earlier dared challenged Tarthwei. Of course the young male had been proven how weak he was compared to their Leader.

The hunting clan was mostly young unblooded males lead by the Leader and his two Blooded supervisors. The young males were armed with burners as were the Blooded, the Leader however armed himself with _Ki'cti-pa_, wrist blades and a _Ki its-pa, _a spear for he had fought the hard meat like this since the time of his blooding and found it to be second natured, this would naturally earn him many females but his first mate and child had died long ago and he refused to mate again. The other yautja found this strange but didn't question him about it, they didn't wish to anger him and lose their lives.

Lifting up a scanner the Leader picked up the trace of the _kainde amedha _a bit of a distance away. He was about to put away the scanner when he noticed a large group of shapes together, which could only mean that there were _pyode amedha_, soft meat, or _oomans_, present. Where there were _oomans _there was trouble. No matter the hunt had to continue _oomans_ or no _oomans_. Raising his spear in the air the Leader began to chant the hunt song and the clan moved out.

Jack Harding was the supervisor over the small mining town of Tavern. He had lived on this jungle of a planet, Vort, for two years now with his wife Mara and his two-year-old son Viktor. Jack was walking around the town while his wife and son were out enjoying the night. The miners were still out at the mines and the only people that were walking about were the few farmers in the town. Jack was thirty-four years old and had the face to prove it. Some people say that he was an angel brought from the heavens though he truly human. He had lovely brown hair and soft blue eyes. Though thin he was built with strong muscles. He wore a green satin shirt and blue jeans and looked nothing like a corporate supervisor.

Breathing in the jungle air he stopped and looked around for once he realized quiet the night was, even the nighttime insects were silent. Strange. He wasn't the only one who noticed this Mara appeared out of the gloom the sleeping form of their son in her arms her face had a worried look upon it.

" Something isn't right." She said in a horse whisper.

" I know I can feel it. Something is out in the jungle and it's not good." Jack said in his quiet bell-like voice. A screech rose out of the night and Jack turned towards the jungle barley making the shape of some sort of creature," Get you and Viktor to a security bunker quickly."

As Mara hurried as an alarm sounded and what few people were about now ran about seeking shelter. The man at the warning station yelled through the speaker that bug like creatures had attacked the mine and that these same creatures had now neared the perimeter of the town. Jack hurried to his small house just as the first bug broke through the perimeter. He hurried inside and grabbed a blaster out of his gun closet. Stepping outside his door he came face to face with a bug. The thing stood taller than Jack and had a banana shape head set upon a reptile and bug like body. Drool dropped from not only one set of teeth but two, a smaller one set within the larger jaw. Jack would have been killed if his quick reflexes didn't kick in and squeeze many bolts into the creature. The bug lit up like a roman candle as its blood poured out, as its blood hit the ground it began to smoke and burn away the dirt. Jack quickly ran past the dieing alien and hurried towards the security bunker where he hoped his wife and son were.

As he was running he could hear the pursuit of many bugs. He twisted around and fired at them killing two of them but that was not enough to save his ass. Fear and adrenaline mingled into his muscles giving him extra speed but it would not last. He was going to die and he knew it. He stopped and turned around; if he was about to die he would rather die fighting. Raising his blaster level with the alien bugs torsos he fired many rounds. Bugs fell left and right but they kept coming at him jaws snarling and snapping.

" Come on you damn bitches come and get me!" He yelled at them.

Blast after blast he fired at them and bug after bug fell. Jack Harding was not one that gave up easily. Blam bug down, Bang another blown to pieces, and then click. Shit. Jack's hands trembled; now that the ammo was gone he knew he would die. Just as the nearest bug reached him its head burst open and acid blood rained in front of him barley missing him. He held the empty blaster up as though to protect himself from the unseen attack.

The other bugs turned swiftly around at the new assailants and Jack followed their gaze to twelve large beings. They were at least two and a half meters tall and wore masks over their faces. Their long dreadlocks shook as they charged at the bugs with spears raised and blaster like weapons flaring. Whatever these newcomers were they were not human and most likely not friendly. As nine of them fought the bugs the other three stood and watched occasionally fighting a straying bug. Jack quickly ran to the security bunker as the Hunters and the bugs fought unaware that he was being watched by one of the bigger Hunters.

As the younger males killed their first hard meat Tarthwei had time to examine their surroundings. This was an _ooman_ settlement and there was the _ooman_ to prove it. He watched as the _ooman_ carefully snuck away from the battle. _Oomans_ are known to be sneaky and deadly, wherever this one was heading it was sure to bring more _oomans _with it. He turned to one of the blooded, Mahnde, and gave him strict orders to watch the young males.

" Where are you going Leader?" asked Mahnde

" An _ooman_ has spotted us and will most likely bring reinforcements." growled Tarthwei.

Tarthwei ran off at great speed hoping to catch the _ooman_ before it could warn others. He saw it hurrying into a large building and cursed himself for being slow. He entered the door in time to see the _ooman_ talking to a smaller one in a gibberish language. Unsheathing his wrist-blades he let out a growl and charged at the _oomans_. The taller one turned towards him and yelled out something as the smaller one hurried away. The tall _ooman_ ran towards Tarthwei with its fists raised and tried to hit him but the Leader easily hooked his wrist-blades into the _ooman's_ soft belly. The ooman staggered for a moment before it crumpled to the ground its red _thwei_ pouring out. There was no time to collect the skull he had to catch the other _ooman_.

Rounding a corner that the _ooman_ took and found it standing at a corner protecting something, a communicator perhaps? Snarling he charged the _ooman _and stabbed it with his knives its blood mingling with the other _ooman's_. As the body crumpled he tossed it aside and saw what the _ooman_ had been protecting and it wasn't a communicator.

The young males waited patiently by their kill for their Leader to arrive an put his mark upon their brows; surprisingly only three have died, one unsurprisingly being Skemte. Mahnde watched for his Leader impatience boiling in him, but he would have to wait. Finally out of nowhere he appeared with a bundle in his arms. As he neared he clutched the bundle tighter not allowing anyone to see what it was. With one hand he marked the young males with his insignia and then he had them march back to the ship with their trophies and of course their now blooded faces.

Tarthwei followed behind them still clutching the bundle closer but with surprising gentleness. Mahnde noticed this and crept to the Leader's side. Tarthwei snarled and said nothing.

" What is it Leader?" Mahnde asked cautiously.

" A suckling." said the Leader.

" What?" Mahnde asked shocked," An _ooman_ suckling?" the Leader nodded," You're not going to raise it are you?"

" I am." Tarthwei growled bluntly.

" This is unheard of. A yautja raising a _ooman_! My Leader you must realize that this cannot be."

" And why not Mahnde after all I killed its blood relations. I have dishonored it by doing so. I was mistaken in killing them they were unarmed and were only defending it." Tarthwei's eyes shown like fire," There are no laws preventing me from raising it."

Mahnde bowed his head in respect not wishing to enrage the Leader any further," Understood." He looked at the bundle that was the _ooman_ suckling," Is it male or female?"

Tarthwei looked down at the bundle," I believe it is male."

When they reached the ship the Leader made his announcement and challenged any yautja that dared to challenge his intention. None of the other yautja did, hell would you dare challenge a Leader who battles _kainde amedha _without a burner? Besides they were curious to know if a _pyode amedha _could hunt for honor as the yautja do. Soon a large crowd formed around the Leader both male and female yautja tried to get a glimpse of the _ooman_ suckling.

" What will you call him?" asked a newly Blooded warrior.

" I shall name him Dachande, different knife, after the ancient Leader who blooded a _ooman_ and fought the _kainde amedha _armed only with knife and spear." decreed Tarthwei.

Whispers began to rise in sound like a wind in the treetops. Dachande was a name given to a yautja Leader who had broken a mandible when fighting a hard meat. If you should ever ask a yautja warrior about Dachande you would always receive the same answer. He was honorable, a hardened warrior, a noble leader, and an _ooman_ friend. The ooman he had blooded was named Da'dtou-di, little knife, but this _ooman's_ time had long past away. Now it was Tarthwei's turn to raise an _ooman_ to be an honorable yautja warrior, he could only pray to the gods that the suckling would follow their ways.

Butting through the crowd of yautja Tarthwei marched onboard the ship and to his quarters. Closing the door behind him he settled the sleeping Dachande onto a cot and removed his helmet. The _ooman_ would definitely stick out but that was something Tarthwei could handle especially when it started to wonder why it didn't look like other yautja. No matter, he would raise this _ooman_ like his own son; it was only a matter of honor and respect to the suckling's guardians that he had killed with misunderstanding. The bundle shifted a little then settled back down. Dachande would be a great and honorable warrior.

**Chapter 2**

An all out brawl had started out in the _kehrite_, the training room of the yautja. Two small yautja broods tumbled around upon the ground fists hitting upon chests and feet kicking stomachs. Around them other young yautja watched and went into a frenzy of shouts and roars. The two kept fighting until a loud booming command forced them to stop. The two immediately stood up to face their Leader with heads bowed. If you were to get a close look at one of the yautja you would have noticed that his mandibles were implanted into his face and that his skin was a different color than the other. The Leader glared at each of the small yautja with a death-like look.

" _Ki'cte_! Enough!" He growled mandibles flaring," I want an explanation for your behavior."

The odd yautja pointed an accusing clawed finger at the other yautja," He said I don't deserve to be named after Dachande. I was only defending my honor."

The Leader turned his gaze at the other yautja," Is this true?"

The yautja shrugged and clicked his mandibles furiously," It's true he is not honorable to carry that name."

The Leader's mandibles clicked angrily," What do you know of honor small one? Have you yet faced the _kainde amedha_? I think not, until then hold your judgment of honor." He turned to leave and beckoned the two yautja to follow. They walked through the halls of the facility with a few yautja warriors walking past." I know that you both know the rules of honor and respect to one another and that as long as you are unblooded I command that you follow these rules. A clan is supposed to work together as a single unit especially when you go against a queen of the_ kainde amedha. _Am I understood?" The two young yautja nodded, " Good. From now on you will be partners until blooded." With that the Leader he sent them off Nei'hman-de took off at full speed but Dachande stopped halfway and walked back to the Leader," Father I didn't mean to cause trouble."

Tarthwei smiled at the young yautja knowing that he was really an _ooman_, of course he never told Dachande that. He was a smart one, in fact he crafted his mandibles himself from wires and different electric items and found a material that matched his skin and had them implanted into his very nerves. The fake mandibles looked and moved like real ones, in fact a stranger wouldn't have known what they were. The _ooman_ believed himself to be a born yautja and that his mother had the same defects and Tarthwei allowed him to believe this, it was far better than knowing that you weren't at all a yautja.

" Dachande you did well to protect your honor. All I ask is for you to at least try and get along with Nei'hman-de."

" I will." With that the young yautja hurried off.

Tarthwei shook his head. Dachande would be a great warrior one day but now he would have to patient until the time had come.

The corporation was basically an empire Weyland and Yutani's empire. Their corporate universe was perfect save for two problems. The mysterious attack on Vort and the disappearance of Jack Harding's son four years ago were one of the problems the others was this mysterious group of Hunters. Of course these two problems could ultimately be one. Weyland thought about this for a moment. Perhaps these Hunters killed Harding's child and took his body as a gruesome trophy, yes that would solve that problem. The Hunter's themselves however would have to be eradicated or somehow forced into the corporation they are a threat to the corporate especially if they attacked him and Yutani.

Weyland activated a comlink to an android," Bishop number six-one I have a job for you."

" What is it?" came a voice much like his own.

" Track down the Hunter's that attacked Vort and report their activities to me."

" I will do so."

Weyland smiled. He would find these Hunters and they would either join him or die.

**Chapter 3**

" I'd say we could at least get _zwen_, two, drones each." gloated Nei'hman-de

" Only _zwen_ I'd say at least _fier_, five, each." laughed Dachande

It was the day before the ritual blooding would begin and every young male yautja was eager for it. The Leader already gave them their _'awu'asa_, equipment, and now all they had to do was wait. Twenty years had past since Nei'hman-de and Dachande had first brawled with each other now though they had become nearly _mei'hswei_, brothers. Now they sat together drinking _c'ntlip_, a liquor like drink, talking about how many _kainde amedha_ they would kill.

" All I can say is we will kill more than any here." laughed Dachande

" Heard you're going to fight with only spear and knife like your father." Nei'hman-de winked.

Dachande smiled and nodded," Correct I'll only use a burner when I desperately need to."

A large burly male sat next to them," What are you two females talking about."

Nei'hman-de growled," We're just betting how long you'll live Tichinde." Under his breath Dachande thought he heard him say _Pauk-de_, fucker.

Tichinde elbowed Dachande's gut," Did you now? How long did you say Dachande?"

Pushing Tichinde's arm away Dachande replied," I said you would at least live through one kill and then die trying to kill another."

Before Tichinde could ask Nei'hman-de what he betted the Leader appeared and ordered them to the _kehrite_. As they were going to the _kehrite_ they could feel the ship land and knew that they were at the Hunt. Excitement flowed through their bodies as Tarthwei gave the Hunt speech and began to hand them their weapons. Soon the young males were marched out into the mountainous planet and were lead to a large rock plateau. Once there, they were immediately set upon by _kainde amedha_. Blades whirling Dachande sliced through a drone as if it were made from leaves. Whirling around he managed to slice off the tail of another drone as it whipped towards him with his _Ki'cti-pa_. Roaring he charged at the screaming creature _Ki its-pa_ held high. With a single motion he plunged the spear through the hard meat's abdomen.

He had killed two so far just as Nei'hman-de had said and now he was going on his third. The stupid beast charged at him and he caught it in the abdomen as it flew in the air at him. Three! This was sure to be a new record for any unblooded. No other _kainde_ _amedha_ was in site and the Leader order them to stop. The hunt was finished and Dachande had managed to kill three drones! Where was Nei'hman-de? Did he kill as much? Looking around the faces of the other unblooded he could not spot his friend.

" Nei'hman-de!" he called.

No answer then with horror he saw his friend's body underneath that of a drone. Sorrow filled his gut but he knew he had to keep a brave face. His friend was dead and he had lived to become a warrior. Tarthwei walked over to Dachande and with the blood of his kill marked the young warrior with his insignia, a Z like shape. Three! He had killed three but it cost him his friend's life. From now on though he would become a great and honorable warrior.

As the Hunter's walked back to their shuttle the android spy went back to his. He looked a lot like Weyland himself but if you knew what he was then you would know that he wasn't. As he boarded his shuttle he kept thinking about the odd Hunter he saw if he didn't know better he could have sworn that it wasn't one but the mandibles were that of the others. No matter he would keep following them until they go and hunt again and when they do he would tell Weyland where they would be. The Hunter's ship rose in the air and the android sent his after it. The android knew why Weyland wanted the Hunter's dead so badly. Let's just say it had something to do with a planet once owned by Livermore Evanston who soon was killed during a mishap while experimenting with bugs while trying to get rid of the Hunters by using Machiko Noguchi who ended up recruiting the Hunters for a rebellion against Livermore's experiment costing the corporation billions and also losing the planet. Weyland wanted to make sure that that would never happen again and the only way to do so was to destroy the Hunters.

The android chuckled to himself. The fool would have his hands full with that task there are too many clans of Hunters to take care by himself and it would futile to go after them all. Why begin with this clan though? What could have possibly caught his eye that he would want them killed off? It couldn't have been for the destruction of the Vort mining colony or the disappearance of Jack Harding's young brat, who surely must be dead by now. Good riddance too, if Jack Harding would have pulled off what he was planning then the corporation would be nothing more than a distant memory. Even if his child was alive it wouldn't matter anymore he was too young to know anything about his father's plan. Oh Well, might as well indulge Weyland. He followed the Hunter's ship closely, wherever they went he would follow and if they did anything that seemed to lead towards a hunt he would inform Weyland.

" Three! That is indeed the show of a great Leader." Tarthwei had been going on like this for sometime. He was more than amazed at his son's ability to kill _kainde amedha_ as though they were dogs.

" I'm glad you think so," Dachande's mandibles clicked as though he was thinking of something hard to ask," because I wanted to ask you if I could hunt the _pyode amedha_ alone."

Tarthwei had been working on broken field masks and had his back turned to Dachande but at what Dachande had asked he stopped," _Oomans_? Are you sure?"

" I believe I'm ready. After all I did kill three _kainde amedha_."

Tarthwei did not look at Dachande. He was speechless. He could not think of anything to say to Dachande. What could he say? _Of course you can't hunt _oomans_ because you are one_. How was he to pull himself out of this mess? He looked down at the mask he had been working on and a thought sprung to his mind.

" Of course you can. Let me tell you a few things you should know about hunting the _pyode amedha._ They are sneaky and will fight back with a brain as smart as our own."

" I know that father." nodded Dachande.

" Yes but do you know that you can only see them with multiple eyes? Infrared being the best of course. If you were to take off your mask you would be blind to them. Do not ever take that mask off and give them the chance to kill you."

" I can't even take it off to clean any skulls that I will collect?"

" Especially not then. _Oomans_ will use that to their advantage. While your busy cleaning your trophy without your mask on they will sneak up on you and stab you in the back. They know nothing of honor." _Except for you_.

" I understand fully when can I begin."

Tarthwei smiled inwardly, _growing too fast on me,_" You may hunt in a couple months. I want you to train with every weapon, burner included you'll need it."

Dachande's mandibles clicked with pride. Hunting a _ooman_ was the true show of a warrior. If he could bring back even one _ooman_ skull he could become a leader like his father and it would honor the memory of Nei'hman-de. Well, no time to lose. Time to train.

**Chapter 4**

A pod was shot from the yautja ship and sailed through the atmosphere of a planet _oomans_ called Bourn, which was nothing more than a sea planet with only one patch of land. _Oomans_ use the land as a military facility, if Tarthwei deciphered the _ooman_ transmission correctly an _ooman_ scouting party was located in the northern section of the land. As the pod shook about Dachande could only hope his Leader heard correctly. The pod built up speed until it finally hit the land in a cascade of dirt. When the hatch slid open Dachande quickly leapt out and peered around. The land was barren save for a small forest where his scanner picked up the _oomans_. Good, trees meant plenty of hiding places and quick escapes. Shouldering his plasma cannon he marched into the forest his infrared "eyes" would pick up any sign of the _oomans_ he hunted. Letting out a single howl he began his hunt.

Lieutenant Rick Orion headed the scouting trainees through the forest. Not that a simulation would have worked any better he liked to make sure they got the feel for the real thing. They were armed to the tooth with loaded blasters, rifles, and grenades, huh you name it they had it. They weren't the best trainees he had but when they did a job they did it right, though they could be jackasses at times.

" Hey Ricky when do you tink we can sit down eh?" questioned a New Jersey boy named Richard.

The others chuckled and Orion shook his head," If you keep at it you'll have my boot shoved up your ass and you won't be able to sit."

A shorthaired woman from Puerto Rico piped up," Hey Rich I don't think the boss likes it too much when you get on him."

The whole group exploded with laughter and Orion turned bright red," Make another comment like that Audrey and you'll find yourself doing time."

Audrey only grinned and said," Sorry star boy I'm not interested."

As they were joking they didn't notice one of their men stop and look around," Quiet I hear something."

They all looked over at him. Nathaniel, a Native American Crow, had ears like a hawk and if he heard something they couldn't it wasn't usually good," There it is again."

They heard it too, it was some sort of clicking noise. Orion scanned the area but found nothing," Maybe it was a bird of some sort."

Nathaniel shook his head," Ever heard a bird that sounds like that?"

Orion had to agree there was no bird on this planet that sounded like that," Well whatever it was has stopped lets move on."

The group trudged on unaware that they were being watched from the treetops. Out of nowhere a loop slung around one of the men in the far back of the line. With a gagging yank he was pulled up and soon disappeared into the treetops. No one noticed his disappearance nor did they notice his gun lying on the forest floor.

The _ooman_ was easy to catch and kill. Using what body heat was left Dachande quickly cleaned the skull off. Once cleaned he put it on his belt that he had strapped around his shoulders. Now for the other _oomans_ if he could kill them all then that would insure him leadership. Quietly he leapt through the treetops following the heat trail left by the _oomans_. He only hoped that they would give more of a fight than the last, it would make the hunt even better.

" Where the hell is Harrison?" yelled Orion. He looked from face to face but they all had the same confused expression, they had no idea. Growling he gave his orders," Split up fifty yard sweep and then come back to this point."

The team went their different ways leaving markers to find their way back. A skinny man named Henry went back towards the trail the group had come from. The forest had an eerie silence cast about as though nothing was alive. Henry felt a cold pit in his stomach and sweat began to bead on his forehead. Something rustled overhead and he immediately brought his weapon up. He could have sworn he saw a vapor like form in the treetops but as he shook his head and looked back up there was nothing to be seen. He lowered his weapon and began to chuckle half-heartedly when he heard a clicking noise from behind him. He turned sharply to see the same vapor form. Screaming he raised his weapon and fired at the thing each shot missing it. There was a shimmer as a pair of blades appeared from out of nowhere. The thing charged at him and he felt a sharp pain his chest and then felt nothing.

Audrey was close to where Henry had gone to scout. She had heard his screams and shot off to where he was at but when she got there all that was left of him was his body and what looked like the skin from his face. Her breath caught in her throat and she made a chocked gurgling noise. What in hellsteeth did this? She dropped her rifle to the ground and brought her radio to her mouth but stopped halfway her eyes widening. In front of her stood a humanlike creature that was at least six foot eight its face was masked and in its hands was a polished skull. Henry's skull! It stared right at her as if examining her for something. She backed away slowly her eyes still wide with fear. The creature roared as it flexed its muscles to activate a pair of wrist-blades. Quickly she reached down and grabbed her gun and fired at the creature a single bullet hit the creature in the shoulder and it let out a terrible screech.

" How do you like that fucker? How about some more?" She yelled and fired more rounds at the creature.

The creature growled and in a voice that belonged to Orion it said, " Make another comment like that Audrey and you'll find yourself doing time."

Audrey felt something tear into her chest and looked down to see a spear appear out of nowhere. Then she didn't see anything and finally didn't feel anything.

Dachande quickly sealed up the wound that the _ooman_ burner had inflicted upon him. Once completed he cleaned the skull and set in next to the other two that he had upon his belt, he now had three trophies but he still had a few more to collect. There should only be four more _oomans_ left unless they somehow found out that he was here and called for reinforcements, but that was unlikely. Hiding the bodies of his kill he set off for the other _oomans_ intended on bringing back many trophies.

First Harrison, now Orion had lost contact of Audrey and Henry. Something was not right that was for sure. Someone was killing off his people one by one. He had called for Nathaniel, Rich, and Jesse to return to the center point to group up. Whoever was attacking them wouldn't attack a group. When he reached the center point he found them all pale with stricken looks upon their faces. Nathaniel, who looked like he was about to lose his lunch, approached him.

" There's something out there Orion."

" I know I can feel It." whispered Orion

They heard the clicking noise and suddenly something shot at them making a Brrrrp-boom noise. Jesse's stomach blasted apart by some kind of plasma weapon. His body fell with a resonating thunk and immediately they raised their weapons and turned every which way. Nathaniel saw it first and began to fire at the thing its cloaked form made it difficult to aim. There was a sound like a knife going through a watermelon and Nathaniel fell with a spear in his gut. Next Rich fell with a pair of blades protruding from his throat. Orion quickly grabbed the spear from Nathaniel's body and turned towards the creature that now became visible. The body that shone underneath armor and netting was slightly tanned and had muscles that were hundreds of times bigger than any he had seen. Its hands and feet had thick claw-like nails that were as sharp as the knives it had on its wrists. Its long dreads swished through the air as it charged at Orion a deep growl sounded from its mouth hidden underneath its mask. He swung the spear at the creature grazing the side of its belly. It growled and slashed at Orion who blocked the deadly knives with the spear. If he was about to down he'd rather go down fighting and bring the creature along. Another slash from the creature sliced Orion's face and another tore his chest. Then again he may go down fighting, alone. Blood seeped from his wounds as Orion thrust the spear at the creature it sliced through the creature's mask where a nose should have been but as the sliced half of the mask fell Orion saw a sight that would haunt his dreams if he were to live. There were two small holes like a snake nose where there should have been cartilage, it had no lips and its pink gums were covered in saliva, it only had twelve teeth all of them sharp as daggers, and it had mandibles instead of cheeks. There was no doubt in his mind that this creature wasn't human. Still horrified he dropped to his knees blood still pouring from his wounds he now surrendered himself to this creature's will unable to fight anymore. He hardly felt the blades go through his throat as he fell into the eternal darkness.

Dachande was pleased with himself. Hunting the _pyode amedha_ not only was successful but it was also thrilling, especially his battle with the last _ooman_. He admired its skull as he polished it, it would be one of his most admirable trophies. Though he was slightly surprised that it managed to slice his mask in half. Dachande flicked open his wrist panel and sent a signal to the Leader's ship telling them that he needed to be picked up. He marched back to the pod where he would await for a transport. When he arrived he found himself surrounded by _oomans_. Though surprised he raised his spear and flung it at one on the _oomans_. The spear caught it in the chest and it fell to the ground. The others quickly attacked Dachande barely able to shackle him to the ground. Unable to move Dachande looked up to see an _ooman_ pointing a burner at him the infrared frame of its finger moving dangerously towards the trigger. Dachande was as good as dead now with no knowledge of how the _oomans_ had tracked him and now he had no way of warning the clan. Suddenly the _ooman_ withdrew his burner and turned away from Dachande. Dachande knew what the _ooman_ was doing, what better way to draw the other yautja than using bait. He struggled with the bonds hoping for some kind of release.

His release came in the form of a rouge _kainde amedha_. The beast attacked the _ooman_ that had pointed its burner at Dachande. As the _oomans_ were distracted by the beast Dachande ignited his _Ki'cti-pa _and broke the chains that were bound to his wrists and ankles. He hurried to retrieve his_ Ki its-pa_. Once he had it he turned around and faced the _ooman_ Leader as it dispatched the _kainde amedha_. The _ooman_ Leader said something to the other _oomans_ before standing in an attack position, a typical challenge. Time to teach this ooman a thing or two about tracking a yautja.

The odd Hunter was an interesting creature it was a shame that Weyland wanted it dead along with the others. Though Weyland thought that the Hunters were hideous Bishop 61 found the odd one fascinating. The odd one seemed to have been a defective when it was born but had managed to somehow change itself to look more like the other Hunters. Bishop 61 found it beautiful in a way. Perhaps Weyland wouldn't mind having this one live.

The odd Hunter raised its spear at Bishop and let out a roaring growl. Quickly he switched his weapon to stun and stood in an attack position. The Hunter began to talk in its language and surprisingly he was able to understand it all.

" Your treachery will end here _ooman_."

The Hunter lunged at Bishop narrowly missing the android's head. He swung around and aimed at the Hunter but it was too quick for him and dealt a death-dealing blow to his head. The blow should have killed any human but he only received a slight dent. A quick evaluation showed that none of his main programming had been damaged or any of his memory. Good. Of course during that time the Hunter managed to knock him down. He rolled over quickly barely getting nicked by the Hunter's spear. White fluid spilled from his wound. Shrugging off the pain he stood up and fired at the Hunter and watched as the bolt bounced off of the creature's armor. It let out a snort-like laugh and threw its spear at him. The spear sunk halfway into the android's gut. Then with a quick motion the Hunter sliced the android's head off with its wrist blades.

Without their Leader the other _oomans_ fled. Dachande chased only a few feet making sure that they wouldn't return. He turned around and found that the _ooman_ Leader's head was smiling. Suddenly it began laughing and talked in the yautja language. Dachande gazed at it surprise registering through his whole body.

" I must say you are very powerful, Hunter."

Still surprised Dachande managed to say," So are you _ooman_, if that is what you really are."

" No I am not _ooman_. I am Bishop six one. An android, if you don't know what that is, I am a robot more or less."

Dachande nodded, he knew what robots are. Elder yautja used to tell tales of how they fought robots thinking they were ooman only to find out that they weren't, that mistake usually had a bloody ending. However, this Bishop 61 sounded oddly familiar. Dachande shook off the feeling and grabbed the robot's head," You're coming with me and will answer to my Leader."

" Not like I have a choice." The robot said in a shrugging voice.

When the ship arrived to pick up Dachande he was greeted by many yautja who were interested in his trophies. As they flew back to the main ship he had told his story more than a hundred times. Once he was on the main ship all of the yautja aboard crowded around him, but he quickly strolled through to his father's quarters where the Leader waited. He entered and found his father sitting at his usual workbench. The Leader neither moved nor turned.

" So you were successful?" Tarthwei said

" Yes. I killed eight _oomans_ and I managed to behead this." Dachande brought the robot head out and dropped it onto his father's workbench.

Tarthwei examined the robot head as it said," Ah! So you're the boy's father? Well I suppose I should be thankful that he introduced me to you. I imagined though that you would look a lot like him. Though I suppose he probably takes after his mother's charming looks."

Ignoring the robot Dachande said," Tell Tarthwei what you have told me robot."

" Very Well! To put it short and sweet my maker, Mr. Weyland, wants you all dead. He believes you to be a threat to his empire as you may call it."

" We have no interest in his empire." Tarthwei growled.

" Yes, but you must know about the attack lead by a certain _ooman_ you called Da'dtou-di."

Tarthwei growled again," I was there. My Leader was Bakuub, but you wouldn't know that. Your _ooman_ maker created an abomination that needed to be destroyed."

" So he did. Well then my maker only misunderstands you. He believes you had helped a rebellion but you were only trying to stop his experimenting."

Anger rose in Tarthwei like fire. He grabbed a nearby tool a smashed the robot's head to pieces. He cursed the thing and its creator a thousand times over. Dachande waited patiently for his father to calm down. When he did he turned and faced his son noticing the half destroyed mask he was still wearing. He was surprised at how close he came to finding out his true nature. Thank the gods that whatever hit him didn't slice off the mask at his eyes.

" Well it seems you had yourself a little bit of a challenge."

Dachande shrugged and removed his mask. The only thing that looked relatively _ooman_ was his blue eyes and that is why Tarthwei was thankful the mask wasn't cut any shorter," Yes, but it didn't last long."

Tarthwei smiled," What do you wish to do now, Leader?"

Dachande felt a warm feeling inside," I wish to have a group of untrained sucklings and begin my own clan."

Tarthwei grabbed a datapad and handed it to Dachande," Here is a list of symbols that are already in use. Inscribe yours onto it."

Dachande already had a symbol in mind and seeing that it wasn't in use he inscribed it onto the pad and gave it back to his father," I remember hearing that this one was used by our ancestors long ago."

Tarthwei looked down at the pad and saw the large T like symbol. He nodded his agreement," That is a good one. Now follow me and we'll rid you of your old one and you shall mark yourself with yours."

Dachande followed his father to a medical room. Tarthwei removed a spider-like device and placed it on Dachande's brow. It stung for only a little while and once Tarthwei removed the device Dachande felt that his blooding scar was gone. Tarthwei removed a _kainde amedha_ finger and gave it to Dachande. Dachande etched his symbol into his brow and felt it. It felt right and his father said that it looked right. They walked out of the medical room and to the hangar of the ship and allowed Dachande to pick out a training vessel. Dachande chose a sleek fast vessel and Tarthwei registered it to him. Finally to complete his leadership Tarthwei granted Dachande five yautja sucklings to train. They were still young and had just left their mothers, which was perfect for a new leader. Once the young yautja were boarded onto Dachande's new vessel Tarthwei turned and clamped a strong hand onto his son's shoulder.

" When they are blooded return to the rendezvous point. You know where that's at."

Dachande smiled and nodded," I will make sure they all will become blooded."

Dachande turned and parted from his father. As he boarded his vessel Tarthwei felt a sudden loss for the _ooman_ suckling he had raised. Though perhaps all Leaders felt that way when their blooded went off on their own, but then again Dachande was the only _ooman_ yautja. An Elder yautja ran up to Tarthwei and clapped him on the shoulders.

" Leader Tarthwei. Our scientists have almost reached a breakthrough of slowing down Dachande's aging. Give them a few more years and he will be aging like us."

Tarthwei smiled," Good. Make sure they make his skin cells change into our skin. Also see if they can change his eyesight into ours."

The Elder nodded and ran off. Soon Dachande would be more like the yautja than ever before. No longer will he have to worry about him finding out his true nature.

" Ms. Noguchi you have a message from Mr. Arrow." Said a voice over a communicator.

Twenty years had passed since the disappearance of scout trainees on Bourn and twice as many years since the attack on Vort. Shiva Noguchi had become tired of Mr. Arrow butting into her investigations. Sighing Shiva flicked the com over to Arrow's line," What is it now Arrow?"

" Ahem, just checking in on your progress Ms. Noguchi." Came a deep British voice.

" As I have said a week ago whoever attacked Bourn has left no trace of where they have went."

" Do you think it might be those Hunters? You know the ones that have left some very interesting gear behind?"

" If it was I would bet that they are planning to retrieve their gear."

" Hmph, they'd have a difficult time prying it from Weyland's greedy hands."

" I wouldn't count on it. They'll get their gear back and it won't be a pretty sight."

" Would you help them like your great-grandmother?"

" Why not?" Shiva said shrugging," Whatever kind of embarrassment I can cause on Weyland I'd be more than happy to do."

" Good because I was wondering if you would like to join a resistance to fight Weyland. Perhaps with the Hunter gear your great-grandmother has left you, you can get the Hunters to help us."

Shiva smiled," It will be difficult but I might be able to explain our situation to them. Though don't count on them to jump up and join us they hunt humans and don't often join our forces."

" Your great-grandmother managed it once."

Shiva shook her head," That was different she was blooded by one of them. I doubt that they could tell I was her descendant."

" Well you can speak their language and you know about their culture so there could be a chance that they will allow you to speak with them, if you are willing to take the chance. The resistance needs you Shiva, Weyland needs to be stopped."

Shiva smiled devilishly," Very well when do I begin and where can I find the Hunters."

Arrow took a deep breath," You can begin now and as for the location of the Hunters my men have located a small vessel approaching the abandoned planet of Ryoshi. Good Luck Shiva."

Night had settled on the seeded planet and the yautja vessel landed in a cliff-surrounded valley. Dachande marched the young yautja males out into the open valley. They were excited and ready to be blooded. They pushed and shoved one another out the way. Dachande laughed within himself remembering when he had become blooded. These young males had been well trained but they had yet to prove themselves and perhaps some of them will not return, like Nei'hman-de. Dachande shook the memory away Nei'hman-de had failed there was no need to remember.

Ahead the sound of _kainde amedha_ drones could be heard. Dachande raised his arms up and roared. Immediately the young males hurried off into the darkness eager to kill their first blood. Dachande kept an easy distance from them. He watched through his visor as they battled their kill franticly keeping their guard up their body heat showed that they were battling hard. Dachande was well aware of the drone sneaking up behind him. Quickly he ignited his _Ki'cti-pa_ and cut down the drone with a single slash its acidic blood rained harmlessly around him. He turned back towards the now ended battle and marched towards his group. The five young males stood around their kill each of them had only killed one, too bad he had hoped that they would have killed more. With the blood of their kill he marked each of them with his insignia. He marched them back to the vessel only to be surprised at the sight of a full armored being in front of the vessel. Growling he charged at the being and knocked its weapon from it. Then with a single motion he lifted it from its feet ready to kill it.

" Wait!" The being yelled in a female voice," You must listen to me."

Dachande growled and placed the female creature on the ground," You better speak quickly _ooman_."

" You may not know this but recently an _ooman_ called Charles Weyland has recently acquired some of your equipment purely by accident of one of your fellow warriors."

Dachande had heard rumors of what had happened and had heard that the yautja who had foolishly left the equipment had to go retrieve it," I know of this _ooman_. There is nothing I can do about it the Leader of the dishonored yautja has already sent him out to retrieve what he left behind."

The female shook her head," That's not going to be enough. Your fellow yautja is as good as dead once Weyland finds out he's there and believe me Weyland has ways of finding out."

" Then what do you suggest _ooman_?" Dachande snorted

" You are going to need my help I know where Weyland's base is at and I know what kind of security measures he has."

Dachande thought this over," Very well." He growled at two nearby males and immediately they grabbed the female _ooman_. She peered over at Dachande and he only shrugged," What you thought you would have a special room? Hardly, you are _ooman_ and shall be treated so."

The two young males dragged her into the vessel and placed her into a small holding cell where badbloods were usually kept. Dachande boarded the vessel and immediately it took off coordinates set for the rendezvous point his father had showed him long ago. If something this big were true all the yautja clans would be there.

Shiva did not expect a warm welcome from the Hunters so she wasn't too surprised that the Leader had placed her in a holding cell. Though she was surprised at his appearance he was slightly smaller than the others and his skin was different. Perhaps he was some sort of albino or a defective. Whatever the problem he had he was probably a lot more dangerous. The only thing she could hope for was that he would allow her to help against Weyland and that he would not kill her after the battle was over. The door opened and the Leader stepped in his facemask still on. He made a series of clicking noises and told her to be still. He jerked her head roughly to one side and she felt a terrible pain in her neck. Almost immediately he let go allowing her to feel her neck.

" What the _pauk_ did you do to me?" she growled

" If you try to escape I will now be able to track you."

Before she could ask him anymore he turned and marched out of the room. She glared at him until the door closed blocking him from sight.

**Chapter 5**

_Pain nothing but pain and darkness. Voices were muffled but he couldn't understand them anyways. He was in the presence of monsters and he couldn't escape not without regaining his strength and there was no way that he could. He had failed his mission and now he would die without honor. Pain there would only be pain._

Tarthwei waited as eager as a young unblooded male as the small vessel joined with his. Dachande was back and just in time. The scientists had managed to find a way to make Dachande's eyes and skin like a yautja's and they had managed to make him age like a yautja. Tarthwei welcomed his son warmly ignoring the ooman that was being held by two young bloods and the fact that Dachande was wearing a facemask.

" Welcome back Dachande. Have you kept your promise of blooding all of your young males?"

" Indeed I have. They are all blooded and carry my mark."

Panic welled in Tarthwei when he saw the female _ooman, had he found out_," What's this Dachande."

Dachande motioned at the _ooman_," This is the reason I have come to the rendezvous point. She has told me of our unfortunate problem and she knows of the _oomans_ that have the equipment."

Tarthwei let out a deep breath,_ too close_," Yes I'm sure she does. Truth be told our problem has become worse. We just received word from the dishonorable's clan that he had been captured in his attempt to retrieve and destroy any information they gained from his equipment. We were deciding on who should go in and finish his job."

" I will." Dachande said quickly.

Tarthwei jumped in surprise," W-What? No! You are a great Leader Dachande but this mission requires an older more experienced warrior."

" I will go." Dachande persisted.

Tarthwei looked around at the curious yautja watching them," We will discuss this later." He turned to the two young males," Take the _ooman_ to the holding cells." He turned back to Dachande," Follow me I have something to show you." As they were walking Tarthwei told Dachande about what the scientist had discovered," They have figured out how to change you defects into normal yautja genetic makeup. Your skin will change into normal yautja skin, so I would suggest you to change the material on your mandibles, and your eyes will change into normal eyes."

Dachande was surprised and overeager for the change to happen. As the scientist worked on his body he could only think what it would be like to be normal. Then he felt a pang of loss Neiman-de would have been shocked to see his new looks. Darkness suddenly overtook Dachande and he fell into a sweet slumber.

Shiva waited in the dark cell for sometime before the doors opened and a Hunter entered. He paused and looked at her for sometime before he began to speak. His voice sounded familiar but his appearances didn't.

" Surprised ooman. I am also. I never thought that I could look like a normal yautja but now my defects are gone."

Shiva was shocked, it was the Leader that she had made contact with but he had changed," How?"

" Let's just say my father worked hard trying to find a solution to my defects."

" So you came to see me just to show off."

The Leader shook his head and his mandibles clicked together," No. The other Leaders have ordered for you to speak to them."

The Leader lifted Shiva by her shoulders to a standing position and marched her out of the cell. The halls were almost as dark as the cell except for the occasional lantern here and there. The Leader never spoke to her nor did he glance at her. They entered a room that was filled with yautja leaders most of them were older than others their skin already graying. The once defective Leader remained beside her as one of the older Leaders addressed her.

" Who are you _ooman_ and what is your purpose here."

" My name is Shiva I am the descendant of the blooded _ooman_ Da'dtou-di." The mention of her great-grandmother sent whispers through the other Leaders even the former odd one looked at her with shock." I came here because we share a common enemy. The _ooman_ that has stolen your equipment is a dishonorable one and would use your equipment to kill with dishonor. I know where this _ooman_ has setup his facilities and I know how to bypass his security."

" How do we know that you are not a spy of this _ooman_?"

" My ancestor has once helped you destroy the abominations that this _ooman_ has created. I must uphold her honor by aiding you with your mission."

The older Leader nodded," Very well, but to make sure you do not betray us we will be sending one of our own." He looked from one leader to another," Who will join her."

The former odd yautja stepped forward," With all do respect Tarthwei I will go."

The older yautja's eyes darkened but he didn't say anything. Another Leader spoke," Very well Dachande but know if you fail you will bring much dishonor to the yautja."

Dachande spoke with confidence," I will not fail. I will bring much honor to the yautja."

The area around the _ooman_ facility was barren. The only sign of life was in the base itself. Dachande and Shiva had engaged their cloaking devices and had barely approached the tall walls of the facility. Without a single word Dachande lifted Shiva off of her feet and leapt over the wall landing carefully on the ground. It took some time for Shiva to regain her ground and that was all Dachande needed to scan the surroundings. The outside courtyard was empty save for equipment. Shiva had said that the _oomans_ would have left for their homes at this time giving them less problems to deal with. They moved across the courtyard quickly and entered through large doors of the main building. The only sounds inside were the low hums of machinery. Shiva told Dachande that the control room was at the right corner of the main room. When they reached the door Dachande kicked it open startling the _ooman_ guards inside. In an instant Dachande had killed them and left their bodies to collect later. Shiva hurried to a control panel and shut down every security system in the building. She told him where the scientist were working on the equipment and with that Dachande left her in the room and told her to warn him if trouble should approach.

Racing through the halls Dachande went towards his desired location. He was very eager to complete his mission that he almost missed smelling a familiar yautja. Slowing to a stop he breathed in the smell and followed it to closed doors. He forced the doors apart and found himself staring at a horrifying sight. A male yautja his age laid bound to a table many wounds covered his body some looking recent. His armor was gone save for what the _oomans_ did not want and his coming of age braids had been cut off. The poor being was barely breathing and his mandibles moved weakly. Dachande walked over to him and placed a comforting clawed hand on his shoulder.

" What have they done to you friend?"

Dachande wasn't expecting the yautja to say anything, but in a weak voice he said," Your voice…is it you? Dachande… my_ mei'hswei_."

Shock filled Dachande, it couldn't be, "Nei'hman-de?" Dachande tore away the binds from Nei'hman-de's arms and legs, "Hold on my _mei'hswei_ I'm going to get you out of here."

"No… late… me. Go Dachande."

"No Nei'hman-de I'm a Leader now and Leaders do not leave behind a clan member if he can help it." Dachande growled as he lifted Nei'hman-de onto his back.

"_Oomans_…cloaked." Nei'hman-de warned.

Dachande flicked open his wrist-panel, "Shiva use the terminals to see any ooman body heat in the facility."

There was a slight pause before Shiva replied, "I see them. There's _fier _of them coming your way get out of there now!"

Dachande shouldered Nei'hman-de and ran out of the room. Ahead of him the five _oomans_ ran at him carrying some kind of electro staves. Dachande ran towards the doors that lead to the stolen equipment. The oomans tried to keep up but they could not match his pace even with Nei'hman-de on his back. He kicked open the doors and laid Nei'hman-de on the ground. He replaced the doors in their place and sealed them with a small plasma torch. That would hold the _oomans_ until he destroyed whatever information they had about the yautja equipment.

He found the stolen equipment on a table near a large computer terminal. Dachande sat down at the terminal and busily hacked into the _ooman_ system destroying what information they had of the yautja equipment. It seemed that they already have figured out the cloaking device and the plasma cannon. That meant that the facility would have to be destroyed once he had deleted every file on the terminal. The process of accessing and deleting only took a half hour to complete. Without wasting any more time Dachande grabbed the stolen gear. He placed the extra plasma cannon on his right shoulder, the wrist-panel he put on his right arm, the spear he clipped to a belt along with the mask, and netting he crunched up into a ball and placed in a pouch.

Activating his wrist panel he told the female _ooman_ to get to the shuttle quickly. Then he activated the self-destruct system on his wrist-panel and threw it into a corner of the room. He lifted Nei'hman-de onto his shoulders and broke down the doors scattering the five _oomans_. He quickly charged out of the building as if the devils themselves were chasing him. Holding Nei'hman-de tightly he leapt over the walls and landed hard on the ground. Recovering quickly he charged across the barren land to where the shuttle waited. Once he reached it he looked back in time to see the _ooman_ facility explode and disappear in a white-hot electric cloud. So ends the evil _ooman's_ deeds. Dachande snorted and boarded the vessel the small female _ooman_ was waiting in the smoke filled trophy room. He ignored her questioning as he hurried Nei'hman-de to a medical room.

Pain nothing but pain, though now hope had come in a familiar voice. Dachande had come back for him he had battled Cetanu, the god of death, to rescue him. He knew Dachande wouldn't have left him underneath the body of the _kainde amedha_. He returned to the Hunt to bring back the lost warrior. How was he to tell him though that the lost warrior could never see again? Soon the pain was gone but the darkness was still there and through the darkness he could hear his brother's voice.

"How do you feel Nei'hman-de?"

"Better." Nei'hman-de reached up to try to find Dachande but only felt air," Where are you my _Mei'hswei_?"

Nei'hman-de felt Dachande's strong hand grab hold of his," I'm right beside you Nei'hman-de as I should have been during our _kainde amedha chiva_, our hard meat trial."

" It is not your fault that I'm like this now Dachande. I left the equipment behind. The clan that found me did not blood me because of what I did and when they found out that the _oomans_ had it they sent me back. The _oomans_ captured me and have blinded me. I can never hunt again Dachande and now my life will have no honor."

Dachande refused to let his friend, brother, live a life with out honor," No I will teach you to hunt with your hearing. I will blood you."

" No! The other Leaders will not allow it."

" They will let me. You will see."

" We will not hear of this Dachande. You know as the rest of us that to allow any prey to gain access to our information leads to either exile or death of the one who committed the crime." Growled Tarthwei's former Leader, Bakuub." If I would have known how much trouble he would cause I would have left him to die on that forsaken planet."

" He's an unblooded, though, he deserves to prove his honor once more."

Bakuub snorted," And allow the _oomans_ another chance to gain hold over our equipment. I will hear no more of this Dachande."

" He's my friend, my _Mei'hswei_. I should be the one to decide his fate."

Bakuub glared at Dachande barely suppressing the urge to lash out at him." Very well! You have two years to train him and then you must prove to all the other Leaders that he is honorable enough to be forgiven of this mishap."

" I will not fail you. I hardly fail."

" So I have heard. Now what are we to do about the _ooman_ female?"

" She has proved herself to be a honorable ally."

Bakuub nodded," So she has and she should be treated as such. Send her back to her kind."

" Right away." Dachande turned and marched out of the room.

Shiva woke to an agonizing jerk to her neck and looked up to see Dachande standing over her with the tracking device in his hands. With a single motion he crushed the device in his hand while lifting her up with his other.

" You are free now. I will escort you back to your kind."


End file.
